Heretofore proposed coin-operated stamp vending machines are not adjustable with respect to the number of coins required to dispense one or more given face value stamps. If it becomes desirable to change the number of coins required to effect a dispensing operation, the coin handling apparatus of the present vending machines must be returned to a workover facility. This not only removes the stamp vending machine from operation, but also involves considerable labor and expense. Existing coin-operated stamp vending machines are also subject to a false vend when the stamp dispensing lever is actuated too quickly, resulting in a coin loss. As a natural consequence, the displeasure of the user is incurred. Quite frequently, such user will physically vent his ire on the stamp dispensing machine.